Sing Me To Sleep Hyung (Indonesian Translate)
by 310sauce
Summary: Kyungsoo, anak berusia 5 tahun, memiliki mata lebar dan senyum berbentuk hati saat pertama kali bertemu Jongin, bocah berumur 4 tahun yang suka memakan ayam milik temannya dan suka memeluk anjingnya. Yaoi/Oneshoot/Mpreg/Kid!Kaisoo/Parent!Hunhan Xiuchen/Translate Fic.


Sing Me To Sleep Hyung (Indonesian Translate)

By Irisbloom

Kaisoo

Ini hanya terjemahan dariku, jika pengen baca yang versi original, silahkan copas link berikut..

www0asianfanfics0com/story/view/1136858/sing-me-to-sleep-hyung-fluff-hunhan-kaisoo-kidkaisoo

Ubah angka nol jadi tanda titik yah, bukan penerjemah pro, jadi harap maklum. Semoga kalian menikmati.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Kyungsoo, anak berusia 5 tahun, memiliki mata lebar dan senyum berbentuk hati saat pertama kali bertemu Jongin, bocah berumur 4 tahun yang suka memakan ayam milik temannya dan suka memeluk anjingnya.

.

.

.

Kepala keluarga Oh duduk nyaman di Sofa sambil memperhatikan balitanya dengan seksama. Anak laki-lakinya berusia 5 tahun bertubuh gempal dan saat ini tengah sibuk menulis dan menggambar sesuatu disertai begitu banyak gambar hati di kertas.

"Apa yang kau gambar, sayang?" tanya Sehun pada anaknya. Dia penasaran.

Kyungsoo, masih melanjutkan acara menggambarnya dan tak menghiraukan pertanyaan sang ayah. Sehun mengerutkan kening, ia pun memutuskan bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekati sang anak. Mengintip melalui pundak Kyungsoo, Sehun hampir menarik kertas itu namun urung saat melihat betapa menggemaskannya jari-jari gemuk Kyungsoo saat menggenggam pensil warna. Mata sang kepala keluarga Oh berkedut saat melihat tulisan 'Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin' dalam sebuah gambar hati yang besar. Dan disekitar gambar hati besar itu terdapat banyak sekali gambar hati berukuran kecil.

"Soo, biarkan ayah memeriksa gambarmu," Sehun menarik gambar Kyungsoo, menyebabkan sang empu gambar merengek. Bocah gembil itu mencoba merebut kertas itu karena salah satu gambar hati belum berwarna, namun sang ayah sudah berdiri sehingga bocah malang itu tak memiliki kesempatan merebut kembali gambarnya. Demi Tuhan, kepala Kyungsoo hanya mencapai paha Sehun.

"Berikan berikan berikan!" Kyungsoo melompat-lompat, namun sayangnya dia terlalu pendek. Sangat pendek untuk anak berusia 5 tahun.

"Siapa yang mengajari Soo menulis ini? Apakah Soo tahu maksud tulisan ini?" tanya Sehun tak suka.

Kyungsoo berhenti melompat lalu tersenyum malu pada sang ayah. "Tentu saja Soo tahu," si bocah kecil gugup, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu dibawah napasnya. Pipi gembilnya berwarna merah jambu dan Sehun memaksa penjelasan sang anak.

"Jelaskan pada ayah, apa maksudnya ini," Sehun membungkuk sambil menunjuk gambar hati yang besar. Kyungsoo menatap gambar hati yang besar dengan mata berbinar dan Sehun yang menyadari itu ingin menangis rasanya.

"Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin! Jongin bilang, saat besar nanti dia akan menikahi Soo!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, oh sangat menggemaskan. Sehun tak sampai hati memarahi sang anak. __Kim kecil itu__ \- geram Sehun dalam hati.

"Soo, dengarkan ayah baik-baik, yah," Sehun kembali duduk di sofa dan meletakkan sang anak dipangkuanya. Kyungsoo memandang ayahnya dengan mata doe-nya yang besar-sama seperti milik babanya namun lebih cantik.

"Seandainya si Kim kecil itu meminta Soo untuk menikahinya, hanya jawablah 'tidak mau' mengerti," ucap Sehun penuh tekad. Wajah Kyungsoo yang kebingungan sangat menggemaskan, namun itu semakin lucu saat Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. Rasanya seperti Sehun akan mati perlahan-lahan dari dalam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Otak bayinya tak mengerti.

"Karena ayah bilang begitu," jawab Sehun enteng.

"Tapi Soo ingin menikah dengan Jonginnie!" Kyungsoo memekik dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pangkuan sang ayah, namun Sehun menahannya.

"Tidak! Ayah tidak akan mengijinkan anak ayah menikah. Belum waktunya," Sehun memeluk sang anak dan Kyungsoo meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Babaaa!" Kyungsoo berteriak lalu menangis. Air matanya besar, dia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menggumamkan keinginnya untuk menikahi 'Jonginnie'nya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya menolak permintaan Kyungsoo sambil memeluk sang putra yang menangis dalam dadanya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Luhan bertanya sambil berlari menuju ruang tamu. Tangannya basah karena baru selesai mencuci piring.

Tangan gemuk Kyungsoo terulur kearah sang Baba, Luhan dengan cepat mengusap-usap tangannya ke celana lalu membebaskan putra kecilnya dari pelukan Sehun. Menyeka airmata Kyungsoo dan memberikan ciuman sayang pada pipi sang putra. Kyungsoo masih tersedu dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini, Oh Sehun?" Luhan bertanya dengan tegas pada sang suami sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Sehun, merasa bangga bisa menjadi suami dan ayah dari anak Luhan, memiliki waktu untuk mengagumi suaminya yang tengah menggendong putra kecil mereka, Sehun melamun memikirkan semua itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Dia benar-benar sangat menyayangi keluarga kecilnya.

Sebuah tendangan di kaki Sehun menyadarkannya dari pikiran-pikiran itu dan Sehun tersenyum malu pada sang suami. Luhan memutar bola matanya pada suaminya yang bodoh sebelum berbalik dan membawa sang putra ke dapur. Sehun hanya bisa cemberut menyaksikan gambar sang anak.

 _ _Si kecil Kim itu. Beraninya dia berbohong pada putranya? Menikahi Kyungsoo? Langkahi dulu mayatnya. Dia pastikan anaknya yang polos akan berada disisinya selamanya. Sehun tertawa jahat dalam pikirannya.__

…

Kyungsoo melompat-lompat girang sambil memaksa orang tuanya untuk lebih cepat. Hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan calon suami masa depannya. Dia sudah tak sabar menemuinya karena sudah 3 hari sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu Jongin.

"Aku tak ingin pergi. Tidak bisakah kita di rumah saja?" Sehun merengek sambil memeluk suaminya. Luhan memutar bola matanya dan mengambil kunci mobil.

"Aku yang akan menyetir, jadi pastikan kau menjaga Kyungsoo. Dia jadi sedikit aktif saat dekat dengan Jongin," balas Luhan sambil tersenyum sayang pada sang putra.

Putranya sangat berharga. Dengan kulit seputih susu dan tubuh yang kecil, orang-orang selalu keliru menggapnya seorang gadis atau lebih muda dari yang terlihat. Karena dia tak punya saudara, Kyungsoo sering bermain sendiri dan itu membuat hati Luhan miris.

Menyaksikan sang anak berbicara pada bonekanya dan berpura-pura seolah-olah boneka itu menjawabnya mungkin itu terlihat lucu, namun dia tahu Kyungsoo menginginkan teman yang nyata. Kebanyakan tetangga di sekitar rumah Luhan adalah seorang yang tinggal sendiri atau keluarga yang tak memiliki anak seumuran Kyungsoo. Jadi, saat teman baiknya, Minseok, pindah bersama keluarga kecilnya tak jauh dari rumah Luhan, Luhan merasa sangat bahagia. Sang putra akhirnya memiliki teman nyata.

Si kecil Jongin adalah anak yang manis, namun terkadang bocah itu menjadi usil. Karena dia putra Kim Jongdae, sifat usil mengalir dalam darahnya. Tidak seperti Jongin adalah anak yang super nakal atau apapun itu namun dia suka berpikir.. __out of the box.__

Ketika keluarga Oh sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim, Luhan tak terkejut lagi saat melihat Jongin dengan boneka bayi dalam genggamannya.

"Kyungsoo hyung, ini anak kita!" Jongin memekik saat melihat hyung kesayangannya.

Sehun sesak napas dan tersedak salivanya. Dia terbatuk-batuk sedangkan sang suami tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seakan tak ada hari esok. Putra kecil mereka yang berusia 5 tahun itu berlari ke arah putra keluarga Kim dan menerima boneka itu dari genggaman Jongin.

"Ayah, lihatlah! Soo punya anak!" Kyungsoo memamerkan 'anak'nya pada Sehun yang masih terbatuk-batuk hingga membuat wajah pria malang itu membiru seakan oksigen disekitarnya tiada.

"Ambilkan dia air, Dae. Aku tak ingin ada orang mati di rumah ini," Minseok menyenggol suaminya. Jongdae menunjuk Sehun dan Kyungsoo lalu tertawa lagi, ia buru-buru menghentikan tawanya saat Minseok memelototinya. Cemberut, Jongdae meninggalkan ruang tamu, mengambilkan air untuk Sehun dan keluarga Sehun.

Jongdae kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan nampan berisi beberapa gelas jus dan Sehun dengan cepat menyambar segelas jus dan mendudukkan diri di sofa. Dia menarik napas dalam saat dirasa batuknya mereda. "Aku rasa aku akan mati," ucapnya sambil memelototi Jongdae yang tertawa.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin telah berada di dunia mereka sendiri, mengurus anak mereka. Jongin tiba-tiba membuat suara bayi menangis dan Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening kearah anak mereka. "Bayi kita menangis, Soo. Aku rasa dia ingin susu," ucap Jongin sambil tetap membuat suara bayi menangis.

Bocah berusia 5 tahun itu berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum cerah. Mengangkat jas yang dikenakannya, memperlihatkan perutnya yang selembut susu dan menyembul lucu pada Jongin. Jongin yang melihat perut buncit Kyungsoo pun menyentuhnya dan terkikik geli. "Kau hamil hyung!" ucapnya.

"Apa?!" Sehun memekik dan menengok putranya. Sehun hampir pingsan saat melihat perut menyembul Kyungsoo, sementara Jongdae melanjutkan tawanya seperti seorang ayah yang baik.

"Kurasa putra kita harus dinikahkan satu sama lain, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu, Minnie?" Luhan terkekeh dan merangkulkan tangannya di sekitar suaminya yang pucat. Sehun menggumamkan sesuatu tentang bagaimana bencinya dia pada hidupnya dan Kim Jongdae. Menyadari sang suami tak suka, Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa namun dia merasa kasihan pada sang suami. Dan dalam waktu bersamaan itu terlihat lucu.

Sehun merupakan ayah yang protektif. Kyungsoo, terlahir sebulan lebih awal dari yang diperkirakan. Bayi itu terlihat sangat rapuh dan Sehun merawat semuanya, mulai dari bangun pagi sampai mengganti popok Kyungsoo. Dia menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan semua yang ia miliki. Kyungsoo merupakan satu-satunya putra mereka dimana perawatan ekstra dibutuhkan.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meletakkan boneka itu ke dadanya dan Jongin membantu Kyungsoo dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung boneka. "Ayah, jangan tertawa. Anak nini sedang minum susu dan tidur," Jongin memelototi ayahnya, Jongdae cemberut.

"Rasanya aku ingin menangis," ucap Sehun saat menyaksikan sang anak menyusui 'anak'nya. Sehun menutup wajahnya dan meratap dramatis. Menghela napas kasar, Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah, menyaksikan suaminya yang berlebihan. Ia pun menyeret Sehun ke dapur. Si empu rumah mengikuti Luhan. Meninggalkan putra-putra mereka dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin dan anak laki-laki yang lebih muda tersenyum malu pada sang __hyung__. Kyungsoo __hyung__ sangat cantik, pikir Jongin.

" _ _Hyung__ , nama apa yang kita pakai untuk memanggil putra kita?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, memikirkan nama yang bagus untuk putra mereka. Lalu, wajahnya menjadi cerah, dia menemukan sebuah nama. "Ayo panggil dia Monggu!" Kyungsoo memekik gembira.

"Tapi itu nama anjingku," Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalu kita memanggilnya Jongsoo?" saran Jongin. Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan dia mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Saat kita sudah besar, ayo buat bayi sungguhan," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengecup Jongin. Si pria kecil manis itu tersenyum malu sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi, kita harus menikah terlebih dahulu!" Jongin setuju dengan saran Kyungsoo. Ia mengangguk lagi tapi kali ini lebih semangat. Tiba-tiba Jongin teringat sesuatu dan dia merasa lebih bersemangat.

"Menikah membutukan cincin, kan?" Jongin bertanya pada __hyung__ nya. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung putra mereka dan menyenandungkan lagu.

"Bisakah kita menikah sekarang?"tanya Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Lalu, __eye smile__ yang mengemaskan dan senyuman berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo terlihat. " _ _Eung__!" Kyungsoo mengganggukan kepala bahagia. Dia setuju.

Jongin mengambil Jongsoo dari Kyungsoo dan meletakkan boneka itu di lantai. Dia menarik Kyungsoo berdiri dan membawa bocah itu menuju dapur, menemui orang tua mereka. "Ayah," Jongin memanggil sang ayah sambil menggenggam tangan sang __hyung__.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan, pria kecil?" tanya Jongdae.

"Nini butuh cincin."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk meminta Kyungsoo __hyung__ menikahi Nini," jawab Jongin malu.

"Apa?!" pekik Sehun. Saat ia melihat perut menyembul anaknya karena jas Kyungsoo terangkat, Sehun hanya bisa mengutuk dalam diam sebelum jatuh pingsan. Luhan kembali memutar bola matanya melihat sikap dramatis sang suami dan membiarkan Sehun tergeletak dan tak sadar diri di lantai.

"Soo __hyung__ , ayahmu tertidur di lantai," ucap Jongin saat melihat Sehun pingsan. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Biarkan saja ayahku. Yang penting. Dimana cincinku?" ucap Kyungsoo susah payah.

"Ayah, aku butuh cincin!" teriak Jongin.

The End


End file.
